Thor Ragnarok: Eclipsed
by hanzsolo2
Summary: When Hlin sacrificed herself over a millennium ago to imprison her sister in Hell, the last thing she expected was to escape. Joining forces with her brothers, an old friend, and the man she walked away from all those years ago locating her sister to imprison them both is proving to be difficult. Especially when the more she's with them, the more she wants to live. / HeimdallxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All characters, with the exception of Hlin, belong to the MC Universe. Hlin also belongs to Norse folklore, being the Goddess of Protection associated with Frigga but for the purpose of my story I've incorporated her character into the Thor universe.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Before there had been Thor and Loki, there had been Hela and Hlin.

Sisters in arms, _twins_ , the growing people of Asgard had rejoiced for their Alfather as Frigga birthed him two heirs for his army and kingdom. Hela; with hair as dark as night and obsidian green eyes that held a ferociousness to them and Hlin; born with a crown of spun gold with startling blue eyes to match. They'd been a blessing for Frigga, the missing pieces Odin needed to help him execute his plan to grow his power.

Growing up in his quest to seize control over their neighbouring realms, the daughters of Odin Borson had flourished magnificently in the arts of war and chaos. Hela had grown into an ambitious and ruthless young woman who dominated the battlefield as Odin's prized executioner, Commander of the Einherjar and Goddess of Death. Hlin, similar to her sister, had excelled in battle and in battle tactics also. Commander of the Valkyrie, Hlin was feared almost as much as her sister as the defender of Asgard and Goddess of Protection. For many years they fought side-by-side, killing, destroying, **conquering** all in the name of their father and their people. And for all those years' blood had been spilt, the more guilt and shame festered in Odin's youngest daughter.

Hlin was supposed to _protect_ people, and she had, Hela had reminded her harshly that she'd protected their people and their family many times. But what kind of Goddess of Protection was she if she could only defend her people and not the other innocent civilians slaughtered in the wars _they_ had waged. Her mother, Frigga, had shown more tenderness to Hlin growing up – something Odin had reprimanded her for and something Hela had always told her made her weak.

But Hlin was different than her sister, Frigga knew, abler to withstand the power of greed better than her other daughter who thrived on it. That's why she always told Hlin, cloaked beneath a veil of magic to make sure neither her father and sister heard, that being the Goddess of Protection meant essentially she was also the Goddess of Life. To protect was to preserve all forms of life, keep innocents from slaughter and unnecessary death and yet, Hlin thought bitterly, hadn't that been exactly what she'd done? Killed innocent beings, let her sister wreak death and misery on every planet they'd been to?

The want for power, the greed, it had corrupted her family. Hlin could see it now, understood why her mother told her she was basically the Goddess of Life. Her sister, her beloved twin, needed to be stopped – and somehow, somehow, Hlin would be the one to do it.

Perhaps it was fate. Twin sisters, two halves of a whole, one born to kill and maim and the other to protect and defend. The battle between them seemed inevitable, Hlin thought, with Hela being the Goddess of Death and she the somewhat Goddess of Life – it was just bound to happen. The realization that she'd need to put a stop to her own kin to carry through her duty as protector of all left Hlin in utter turmoil, torn between her job to her people and her love for her sister that she let a single tear roll down her tanned cheek in despair.

She was standing out alone on the grand terrace of the palace, basking in the silence she seldom got to herself while her sister and everyone else celebrated their latest conquest inside. Relieved of her duties for the evening, Hlin leaned on the rails of the terrace and stared out at the murky blue water that surrounded the border of their Kingdom. She was no longer dressed in her golden battle armour and instead dressed in a sky blue dress that fell from her slender shoulders and hung from the small of her back. Her golden hair had been curled and pinned up elegantly for a more appropriate look for the evening's festivities.

Instinctively her body tensed, the magic flowing through her veins alerting her to the sudden presence of another person behind her, before just as quickly, a surge of warmth washed over her. Immediately her body sagged, no longer anticipating a vicious strike. She was safe. It was only him, he who would not harm her. "Why do you cry?" Asked the person in a soothing rich voice, closing in on her. Quickly cloaking them beneath a veil of invisibility, Hlin looked slowly over her shoulder to meet his knowing gaze. "It is nothing, Heimdall." She replied softly, _lovingly_ , wishing to spare him from her troubled mind. "Truly, I am fine."

Hlin did not know when she had grown to care for the golden eyed warrior who fought under her Command, and when that affection had manifested into pure, honest, love. Heimdall was a valiant warrior, always fighting to protect the throne of Asgard and anyone else of their kind. He'd been her adviser for over a century now, a battle tactic Hela had made, considering his capillary senses were far beyond that of any Asgardian. Every victory Hlin had won on the battlefield, she'd admit, wouldn't have been won without Heimdall by her side.

"I see _everything_ , Hlin." Heimdall mused softly, almost amused. "Something plagues your mind."

A small bubble of laughter fell from Hlin's lips, and a ghost of a smile curled at the edges of her lips as she gazed at him. That was Heimdall, always knowing, and yet, still asking all the same. "Who do you fight for, Heimdall?" Hlin asked, holding his gaze intently, "The throne or our people?"

Heimdall contemplated her question in silence, expression unclear. Drawing a breath, Hlin felt a shiver run down her spine as the Asgardian before her exhaled softly, his warm breath caressing her skin lightly. "I fight for both. To serve the one who sits on the throne is to serve the people of Asgard, and every other realm in our domain. Afterall, isn't that what the person who sits on the throne fights for?" He answered, finally.

Hlin nodded, a frown marring her features before quite suddenly, Heimdalls large and warm hand travelled up to her cheek. Gently, too gentle for someone who had fought in many wars, Heimdall wiped the lone tear track from Hlin's face. His touch sent a collective of goose bumps to appear on Hlin's arms, and overwhelmed by the rush of affection that washed over her, Hlin closed her eyes and lean into his touch.

"What troubles you?" He asked, again, more softly this time.

Opening her eyes once more, Hlin met the gaze of the man she loved brokenly. "Things have changed, Heimdall." She answered, distraught. "No longer do we fight for the prosperity of our realm, nor do we fight to achieve peace between all. My family, my _sister_ , have strayed from the ways of old. She only fights for her own gain. For so long I have let her continue the way she is, now I hardly recognize her, and I realize now that leaving her be will only lead to our ruin."

Slowly, Heimdalls hand fell from her face, before just as slow his hands enveloped hers. "Have you spoken to Alfather? I'm sure he would surely know what to make of your worries." His suggestion caught the Asgardian princess off guard. Between her parents, Frigga had seemed like the more reasonable choice to seek council with, but judging from the knowledgeable look that swam beneath Heimdall's eyes Hlin felt herself nod. Usually, she'd think her father would be too stubborn to reason with, but if Heimdall hinted for her to go to him rather than her mother must've meant he saw something.

"There you are, Heimdall. Always directing me in the right direction." This time, Hlin was the one to release her grip from his warm arms, before just as he had done earlier, she trailed one of her hands to cup his cheek. "Thank-you." She whispered, leaning forward to press her lips against his. Their kiss was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. For Hlin, the intimacy of it made her want to cry in happiness and rage all at once, so much so she was torn from melting into the kiss more and asking Heimdall how he could possibly allow this to happen. How he could possibly be letting her kiss him after all the atrocities she had done, been a part of.

Almost as if he'd sensed the internal battle raging within her, Heimdall wound his arms around the small curve of Hlin's waist, pulling her closer to his staunch body that she could physically hear the sound of his heart beating.

"Commander Hlin."

In an instant, Hlin and Heimdall broke away from one another, chests' heaving. Raising her finger to her lips in a silent plea for him to be quite, Hlin glanced over her shoulder. "How'd you know I was here, Brunnhilde? I'm pretty sure the whole point of an invisibility spell is for me to be, I don't know, _invisible_." Glancing over slightly to see the silent laughter dancing in Heimdall's golden hues, Hlin released herself from his embrace, facing her second-in-command and unveiling only herself to her.

Brunnhilde paid no mind the pinkish tint of Hlin's cheeks, nor did she comment on the bruising of her peach coloured lips. Instead, she smiled at her Commander, amused. "Yes, but you forget I've also fought by your side for more than a century. I know your tricks. That and the fact you always come out here after a battle is a major giveaway as well."

The amusement on her face died after a moment of silence, and the air seemed to turn thick with tension when she spoke again. "But I've been tasked to come escort you to your father. Whatever it is, he doesn't want anyone else to notice so he sent me to fetch you once I announced my leave from the celebration. He's waiting in his chambers with your mother."

Hlin pressed her lips into a thin line, feeling a wave of dread wash over her.

"Thank-you Brunnhilde." Hlin tried to offer her friend a reassuring smile, forcing herself not to turn to Heimdall in case Brunnhilde caught on. "Now; Shall we?" Linking her arm around the younger woman's, Hlin peaked over her shoulder once more as Brunnhilde began to pull her through the large doors.

There, standing on the balcony, Heimdall held her gaze- an almost worried and even fearful look etched across his usually stoic features and just with one little look from him, Hlin knew. The reason why he suggested meeting with her father, the meeting her father wanted her for, Heimdall had seen it.

She and her mother weren't the only ones to think the same. Somehow, sometime, her father had realized the ugly truth also. If they truly wanted to achieve peace between all, then Hela needed to be stopped. And judging from the severity of her father's gaze as she slipped through his door, Hlin knew then that that day would be coming sooner than she'd thought.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

\- Hlin has a very dreadful conversation talk with Odin

\- Hlin and Brunnhilde friendship fluff

\- More Heimdall/Hlin romance

\- A battle between sisters/ The end of Hela and Hlin

 **A/N:** Hey guys, so this is my first time writing on and honestly, I'm pretty stoked. I wasn't quite sure what story to write a fanfiction on, or if I should transfer my stories from Wattpad and Quotev on here until I saw the gem that is Thor: Ragnarok. But yeah, feel free to leave a comment. About the story, any questions you have, or even if you have tips for me as a new writer on here.

\- Hannah


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Two nights had passed since Hlin left her father's chambers. And every night since then, she had told no one of the words, the treachery, that had been planned behind those closed doors.

 _"Your majesty…your highness…" Hlin acknowledged her parents with a small nod as she stood in front of them, clasping her hands behind her back like the well-behaved daughter that she was. "May I ask why you have you called me to you on this night?" She asked, formally._

 _Although her parents were most loving and warm towards she and her sister, Hlin learned at a young age how to differentiate whether it was her parents addressing her or her superiors. And judging from the air of authority that was excluding from her father's straight posture, Hlin knew tonight would probably be about the growing problem that was Hela._

 _"Yes," Her father rumbled, the blue hue of his one eye resembling the dark of the night. "I have called for you, my daughter, to discuss the welfare of Asgard as it is your domain to protect the innocent and our realm from chaos." Hlin nodded, her own pair of eyes skimming around the room briefly._

 _"And yet," She chose to gamble her words, "your successor, my sister who is to one day be sitting on your throne, is not invited to be a part of this family…discussion. Why?"_

 _Her father tensed, and Hlin tried to avoid staring as her mother laced her fingers intimately with his, almost as if reassuring him. "You already know." This time, it was her mother who spoke. "You may not show it, but I have seen your façade waver when you think no one is watching. Do you deny your suspicions?" Tensing herself, Hlin sighed. "No, I do not deny my own suspicions." She revealed painfully._

 _"Then we are on the same page." Her mother pursed her lips. "And you should know then why your father has called you." Nodding, Hlin felt her resolve crumble as she slouched. "He wants to put forth a plan that will end Hela. Isn't that right, father?" The defeat in her voice was new, and Hlin knew both her parents thought so too as they stared at her each with mixed emotions. "Right, father?" She repeated again, the small trace of bitterness not lost to her father nor her mother._

 _It felt like an eternity of her standing there, her head having lowered so that she could stare at the floor before she heard some movement. Then, to her immense surprise, similar to how Heimdall had cupped her cheek so gently earlier, her father lifted her gaze to meet his._

 _Growing up, her mother often echoed how similar her eyes were to her fathers. How, although hard and unyielding at times, the blue hues they both shared could either resemble the calm blue of the early sky in Asgard or the dangerous dark sky of a thunderstorm. Either way, she'd never been that much of a liar and almost everyone knew it. Her eyes gave away every emotion she felt until she'd learn to mask herself, and her father, it seemed, was no exception._

 _His eyes were blazing as they met hers, burning with a roaring determination that rendered Hlin momentarily overwhelmed by the sheer intensity of it._

 _"I will not kill her, Hlin." Her father exclaimed, his voice thick with emotion. If Hlin looked closely enough in the dim lighting of the large room, it almost appeared that a glossy shine had covered his one eye too and at that, she let herself fall into his arms with a strangled cry. "For to do that means to rob you of your other half, my other daughter. So instead of killing her, I will imprison her where no one can reach her. But that will not be an easy task. What I require to do this, to lock her away for good, for the people Asgard, is you. Will you help me?"_

 _Hlin felt her father tighten his arms around her, a slight tremor running through his body. It almost felt as though he were trying to contain himself, from sorrow or rage, she did not know. Nor did she ask. Instead, she pulled away from him, her eyes mirroring his own exactly._

 _"Anything." She promised._

 _How was she to know the fate she would be signing for herself that night._

She wiped the blade with a soft hum, eyes cloudy as she ran the cloth over it repetitively. Nearby her Pegasus, Odair, grazed the flowers and grass in the meadow she sat in while she surrendered herself to her thoughts. The blade in her hands was a magnificent gold, designed perfectly to go along with her armor and made by her dwarven friends in the furnaces of Nidavellir. It radiated not only beauty but power unlike any other. Unlike her sisters necroswords that were created with dark magic, the sword Hlin asked of her allies to fashion into existence contained lighter magic from her own essence.

In a sense, the sword was an extension of herself.

So many possibilities and scenarios raced through her mind then, and Hlin sighed as she forced herself to stop. She'd been in the meadow for hours if the soft glow of the moonlight she now basked in was to anything go by and yet, her mind acted as though she'd recently left her father's chambers.

Rising to her feet, the young woman dusted herself before she slid the large sword into its sheath. She was late. And if she stayed in that meadow of hers any longer, there was no doubt in her mind that her beloved sister would send that beast of hers, Fenrir, to drag her back to the castle by the scruff of her neck.

"Come on, Odair." Hlin smiled at her white stallion, running her hand over its large wing. "Time to go."

* * *

She found him exactly where she knew he'd be waiting for her.

Just beyond the Rainbow Bridge, she could make out his figure perfectly underneath her observatory. Tall and dark, his broad shoulders were tense as he stood dressed in casual attire.

Climbing off Odair, Hlin crept up on him slowly, smiling widely as she raised her hands to his strong shoulders. He kept his gaze straight but that didn't help, because he looked, all at once, desirable and thoughtful and – if Odin would help – she wanted nothing more than to possess him, right there in her observatory on a bed of discarded cloaks with the stars above them acting as their witnesses.

"When do you depart?" His voice was quiet, raw with pain and worry and everything else he shouldn't have felt for her. Understanding dawned her then, and with her smile slowly diminishing, she lowered her hands and wrapped them around his wide torso, sighing as she placed her head onto the crook of his neck.

"I was going to tell you." Was all she could offer, though before she could say anymore his eyes met hers, blue meeting gold.

"When?" Came his question once more, the word sounding choked as he spoke.

Loathing festered inside her, and the young goddess mentally cursed herself for reducing her strong warrior to such a state.

"Tomorrow at dawn." She confessed, guiltily.

Heimdall's brows furrowed, and he took a sharp intake of breath as he turned completely in her arms. "I suspected," He began sourly, lowering his head until his forehead met hers "but I did not know you would be leaving so soon."

A part of Hlin was glad he did not ask her why she was doing this, why it was so soon, but that was Heimdall. In all the years she had known him, not once did he press further for anything if he knew it would somehow hurt her.

"I have to do this, ástin mín." She whispered, sighing as Heimdall closed his eyes. _Why do I always cause him such pain?_ The golden-haired goddess wondered bitterly. "I know," He rumbled, "I just don't understand why it hurts so much already. I saw the moment it was decided." Her vision blurred slightly with unshed tears, and in the corner of her mind, Hlin could almost hear her sister maliciously mocking her. _Weak_. Hela's voice was loud and clear _. Always were though, weren't you sister?_

Frowning, Hlin shook her head, ridding herself of her stupor. "It hurts because it's real." She began, her voice growing strong as she closed her eyes also. "What we have, I have not felt this in all my years of living. But I do know that this is love, as true and as genuine as it comes and I know how deeply my parting pains you, so I have brought something for you. A gift." Smiling softly, Hlin detached herself from her lover's embrace, turning to her Pegasus.

Hanging of Odair's saddle was the sheath of the newly crafted sword which Hlin quickly untied. A bubble of nervousness grew in the pit of her stomach before Heimdall's reassuring gaze met hers again. Striding towards him, she brought up the sheath in-between them, analyzing fondly the curious glint that colored Heimdall's golden orbs.

"This is Hofund." She explained as she gently placed the handle into his right hand. Heimdall studied the blade in silence before he drew out the long sword and exhaled in complete awe. "The dwarves of Nidavellir fashioned it using the densest gold I could find, and while it is not as powerful as it could be with dark magic I wove in parts of my own essence so that it could also be used to activate the Bi-frost," Hlin explained as the warrior in front of her continued to inspect the blade with an almost childlike curiosity. "It is perfect." Heimdall dismissed her.

Chuckling softly, she knelt on one knee, surprising the golden-eyed warrior in the process. And with a bow of her head, she raised her closed fist over her heart and began to speak. "With the stars as our witness, let it be known that I surrender my love to you completely. Heimdall," Hlin's voice grew breathless as her lover dropped to his knees in front of her, "If I am to die on the morrow, I want you to swear an oath to me now that in my absence, you will take this gift and rise as the guardian of Asgard. Promise me _please_ , that you will defend the Bi-frost and our people with your life until the day we reunite in halls of Valhalla. My magic that courses through this blade, it is yours as am I. Use it well, and should you feel the absence of my love so severely, wield this sword because it is the only physical token I can offer you of my love."

Perhaps it was pitiful how poetic and lovestruck she had become. Afterall, she was Hlin Odindottir, Goddess of Protection and Commander of the Valkyrie. She'd assisted her sister in plentiful of wars and pillages in the world's nearby, and yet, here she was: kneeling as she proclaimed her undying love for a man that her father would have forbid her from ever seeing had he known about their affair.

Warm lips met hers passionately then, pulling her from her thoughts, and as Hlin closed her eyes in bliss she wondered when Heimdall had lifted her chin to meet his gaze. In an instant, all the cold and bittersweet sorrow she felt was washed away and replaced with the one feeling only Heimdall seemed to evoke inside her.

Warmth.

He was warmth, and love and everything good in their galaxy.

Panting, the two separated, eyes closed as Heimdall brought his lips to her forehead and kissed it tenderly. "With the stars as our witness," He echoed her words, "I swear an oath to you, Hlin Odindottir, that I will take on the mantle as guardian to Asgard in your honor and that in this life, or the next, I will wait for you. That I promise you."

The words he promised were spoken with such love, such devotion, that Hlin threw herself into his arms and hugged him as though this was the last time they'd see one another.

"With the stars as our witness?" She asked slyly.

Heimdall laughed a loud and deep sound that made his chest rumble fiercely before he brought her in for another kiss.

"With the stars as our witness." He confirmed, eyes glistening like a thousand stars. "I love you."

* * *

 _ **So I haven't updated this in a billion years, sorry! I've been swamped with school, as I'm a student, and only am able to update during the holidays! I honestly just went with the flow with this chapter, and I think it's obvious with how cheesy it is but can you blame me? Heimdall needs more love, man! Plus I wanted to see how much of a bittersweet love I could make out of the relationship between Hlin and Heimdall. Argh they're just smol beans and asdfghl.**_

 _ **Also, rough translation taken from this Nordic website but**_

 _ **ástin mín - My love/My darling (If this is wrong then awkward...)**_

 _ **P.S- Thank you all for your comments! It really means a lot and probably what motivates me to continue this story so please, continue favoriting**_ , _ **following and commenting as you please!**_


End file.
